A Love to Last A Hundred Years
by LivLuvRead
Summary: After Tucker's death, Clara finds comfort in her best friend, Christian. But will she do more than mourn? ChristianxClara (because they're just so adorable)
1. Chapter 1

**A little ChristianxClara loving, because let's face it, they're adorable!**

I walk up the streets of Chicago. I don't know why I am here. I'm one hundred years too late. I hear from someone that he is the head of a big architect firm. His name seems to follow me as I get closer, people whisper it as they pass each other, rushing, flitting through minds and worries. It floats over everything like a cloud, watching over everything. Like a god. I stifle back a laugh. Wasn't that what I used to compare him to?

From what I can sense, everyone here is eager to please him. They're scared of him. I find it amusing. Him, scary? Impossible. He can never scare me. I see his name on a door, gilded in gold. Like the flecks in his green eyes.

At the thought of him, my heart begins to race. What am I doing here? This is ridiculous. Why would he want to see me? Why do I _need_ to see him? My hand falls off of the doorknob I was grasping, like a limp cloth. I stand there. A woman sees me standing and gives me a look of pity.

I despise that look. It's been given so many times over the past two years. I can always hear the thoughts going through their heads, "Look at her, the poor thing," or "What's she going to do without him,". It had been especially hard to get over Tucker's death when every time I saw someone they pitied me. Sometimes it sucks to read minds.

I need to see him. I need it like I need to breathe, drink, be. I haven't seen him in over seventy years, and that was a mistake. I might not be in love with him any more, but I still need him to be in my life. I need him to calm me down and brush my hair and tell me everything's gonna be alright now without Tucker. It's not like I have any kids I can talk to, they died long ago, and Jeffrey's on some unattainable island with yet another one of his crazy gorgeous girlfriends. It might be completely, utterly and incomprehensibly selfish of me to go and see him right now while he has a perfect life, but sometimes you just need to do something selfish.

I turn around, walk more quickly this time, and ring the doorbell defiantly. As I am led into the spacious office building, I see people in suits milling around. I remember the practice I had left at home. Oh, they could handle a couple of days without me, I assumed. A secretary calls to me and asks me, "Excuse me, ma'am, do you have an appointment? Mr. Prescott only takes appointments."

Mr. Prescott. My whole body warms up in response to the very sound. He was here. So close. I can feel him. His presence, he's stressed, but in a good way. Like he's busy, he has stuff to do. He's managing without me.

I want so badly to go through the door that's being blocked by security and find him and talk to him, but I don't because I've never been that forward. Not even with him.

"Ma'am?" The secretary was at it again. I take a look at her and smile. She's got an obnoxious look to her. She has a pointed nose, upturned like she's superior to everybody else and big black eyes and thin, pale lips. That are in a frown, pointed at me. I realize I haven't responded yet and blush.

"No, I don't have an appointment," I state, fearful.

"Then, you cannot be seen by Mr. Prescott." She gloats. She likes him. She has a huge crush on him. I find that amusing.

"Can you tell him that Clara's waiting? Please?" I beg earnestly.

"Why would I do that?" she narrows her eyes at me and i shrug.

"It's okay then, I'll just wait." I respond and sit down on one of the cushy couches in the massive lobby. It's a very posh place, with a nice view. Good for Christian, I think, he deserves it.

I wait there for a while, reading a magazine. Finally the door opens and a hoard of people come out. Among them is Christian. I decide to send a thought into his mind.

_Christian?_

_Clara!_

_Hi_

_Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you! How are you? How have you been? Where's Tucker/_

_Tucker died a year ago._

_Oh. I'm so sorry. I should have been there. _

_No you shouldn't have. It would have been weird. You want to go out for coffee? _

_Okay, i would like that. _


	2. Chapter 2

Christians POV

My memories hadn't done her justice. Her golden hair surrounded her head like a halo, not quite glowing, but definitley outshining every other girl as they walked past. It flowed behind her as she walked, her big eyes, the color of the ocean looked at my face. I quickly grasped her hand, I needed to make sure that she was real. That I wasn't daydreaming.

She looked at me curiously and I could feel my cheeks burn with a vibrant red.

"I'm real, Christian," she whispered, for no apparent reason.

"I just- you just-" I shrugged sheepishly, horribly embarassed. She was the only person who could make me feel like this. Normally I'm so put together and haven't felt anything real that the intensity of my emotions hits me like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here." Her eyes well up with tears and she takes her hand out of my grasp and starts to walk away.

I can't let her leave me again. I should have fought for her the first time and the amount of nights I ahd stayed up wishing that I had were countless. I can't let her slip through my fingers again.

I run after her. Faster than is humanly possible. I know that some people must have seen but that doesn't matter. Nothing else matters to me besides her. I feel the same as I did in high school. I love her.

The thought rings through me as I chase her down. With each step, it pounds through the pavement. I love her, I love her, I love her, I love her. Pretty soon I catch up to her and hug her from behind.

"Clara, don't leave me," I murmur into her golden locks.

"It's not fair to you," she says in a pained voice and turns around, "I saw just now, your life. It was happy and successful and- I- I shouldn't have come. I've ruined it."

"You haven't ruined anything," I tilt her face up so that she looks into my eyes, and I look into her orbs of blue.

"Yes I have. It was selfish and stupid of me to come here."

"What?" I yell, an anger burning inside of me, "Do you think I wouldn't have thought about you anyways? Every day the one thought that runs through my mind consistently, is that I've lost you and that I'll die and probably never see you again. I've relived every moment we've shared over a thousand times and the only thing that stops me from flying to Jackson daily is the fact that you'd be happier without me." My voice turns into a horse and angry and passionate whisper, "I've lived like that for a hundred years Clara. My love for you has lasted a hundred years! I'm not happy here, Clara. I can't be happy without you."

Tears stream down her face and I just stare at her, waiting for her to say something. To say she loves me back, to say that we're not alone. but no words come out. She just takes a step towards me and puts her arms around me and squeezes for dear life. And I squeeze her back, I'm never letting her get away again.


End file.
